


So Much More

by king_gaara14



Series: TakeTaka Collection [7]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Eventual Romance, Forced Marriage, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14
Summary: Taka was being stood up by Toru on their wedding day. On desperate attempt to save Taka's reputation, Takeru was forced to marry Taka with a promise that they will divorce six months after. What will happen if one of them want it just the way it is and so much more?
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Satoh Takeru, past Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Series: TakeTaka Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774063
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of writing for the Letting Go, I was stuck at this. 😂😂 Hope you still like this. 😘😘

_5:25_. He woke up early to head out for his morning exercise that he's been working on since the Rurouni Kenshin was announced, wanting to take advantage of the unseasonably cold mid-April morning before his second-to-suicide rehearsals at the studio starts. He's been doing the movie for over six months now and he's glad he could still woke up in the morning because damn, even breathing was hard after the shooting. Slipping into his shoes, he grabbed his phone at the night stand and earpods before heading downstairs while checking for his inboxes. The sky's still dark, the fog welcome him as he steps out of his house while stretching. The usual busy and noisy road with buzzing of the speeding cars along was amazingly quite at the moment. This is a good start, a good morning indeed.

Before he can head out fully, Kochirou and Pochirou rubbed their heads against his clothe legs. He swatted in front of them and carry them back inside. "Sorry, you can't go with me. I'll be back quickly, alright?" he put them down into their sleeping mats and patted each of their head. "I'll be back before breakfast." the cats meowed and curled against the mats.

He tied his hair into the messy bun before heading out fully, locking the door on his way. He nodded to Mrs. Kirishima who was already at the patio of her house, watering her plants. The old lady was a Veterinarian in the Philippines, when she get married to her Japanese husband who was a war veteran, she moved in Japan with him, however the old man died in a car accident with nothing left to her. Good thing the government given her pension to help her. Takeru loves the woman like his grandma and sometimes he will talk to her for an hour because the woman got humor and she helped him with Kochirou and Pochirou's health and the old lady can cook food heavenly. He gives the old lady a good morning kiss as usual, wave to her goodbye before taking off into the familiar road.

It doesn't take long for the familiarity of the route to settle into his skin, muscles loosening more as he ran in a southerly direction, the rising sun warming his left side. He round into the old park at the end of the road for a while and then when he feel like it’s enough already, he headed back into his house. The sun settles into her throne already, the morning sun was warm and nice.

"Takeru-kun, I cooked your favorite breakfast, come up here." she said while beaming with joy like a mother to her son. Takeru nodded and climb the few steps of her porch and helped her into her house.

The smell of the food was heavy in the air as they maneuvered into the kitchen. The old lady work around the kitchen while Takeru settled himself at the stool at the kitchen island watching the granny do her work.

Later on, she put the food container in front of Takeru then smile, "Here, you should eat it quickly while it’s hot."

Takeru nodded to her, "Then I should get going. Thanks granny," he duck down and let the woman kiss his cheek and then he kissed her in the forehead.

After bidding his goodbye, he then immediately returned to his home. His cats were now waiting for him near the genkan. They meowed at him, looking directly into his eyes like they are scolding him for being late for breakfast. He just grinned at them and patted their forehead before walking into the kitchen, the cats followed him.

============

He dives into the sofa the moment he dropped his bag on the floor. Everything in him is aching from head to toe. It's always like this after the rehearsals but he can't make himself get used to it. He groaned when his phone chimes, indicating a message. Probably its Haruma, asking if he can join him in club hopping. Of course he knows that his answer will be a big no. Takeru still picks up his phone on the floor and read the message. And yes its from Haruma.

_Taka and Toru will be getting married in three weeks!_

He squint a little to really read what was being chatted to him by Haruma and read it again just to make sure he got the correct characters. This is not surprising at all. Well, considering how the two are tied on the hips ever since the band was formed and all the kisses they shared on and off the stage, it's not really surprising. Just few months ago, the two announces that they're dating, they're all very happy for them both and that finally, after Shohei get on the marriage part of his life, another two followed.

His phone chimes indicating an in-coming call which had his heart skips a beat and snaps him out of his thoughts. It's Taka, yeah who else? He picked it up immediately and answers the call.

"Hey, congrats!" he said, with a wide grin he knows the other man can sense even if he's miles and miles away.

"Thanks." The man on the other line said but his usual bubbliness gone. Takeru can only raise his eyebrows but did not comment on it.

"Are you still out of the country? This call will surely cost much, what it is anyway?" he jokes.

"Uhm, no, we just landed earlier. I'm actually in front of your door right now."

He immediately walks into the front door to see if he's really in there and yes he is in his black leather jacket, white tee shirt underneath, black rip skinny jeans, black converse and black rimmed glasses. He opens the door to him and was taken aback when he wrapped him into a tight hug, his chin leaning against his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" his usual voice coated with worry, more of it than he let.

"Just let me hug you for a moment." he mumbles.

So he let him as long as he needed it.

Taka let him go after a while and headed inside after he removed his shoes at the genkan. Something's wrong because he know him. He's usually bubbly but now it was like that bubbliness dissipated into nothing as he follows him into the kitchen.

He watched as Taka take out a bottle of water from the cupboard where he usually stocks it and watched as he emptied one and deposited the empty bottle at the trash can underneath the sink. He then settled into one of the stools in the kitchen island.

"Can I stay here for the night?"

"You know that you dont have to ask," Takeru quickly replied. Taka nodded to that.

It wasnt until they're in bed that Takeru get the chance to talk to the man. Taka settled underneath the duvet, one of his feet where sandwich in between Takeru's, as usual.

"I'm not used to you like this," he started. Taka sinks underneath the duvet more when he heard it like a kid. "What's wrong really?"

"It's nothing."

"That's bullshit," he countered. "Should I force you to tell me or what?"

"What? You'll use your Kenshin Himura technique on me?" Taka smirks, wanted to chase away the tension but he knows, sooner or later he needed to tell him. He sighed as Takeru didn't bite into it, "Uhm, where should I start?"

"From the beginning?"

Taka sighed before he settled his head against Takeru's chest as he hugged him, "We're going to get married, and we want to do it as soon as possible." He started.

Takeru can feel the unsaid word behind it and that's what he want Taka to spill out, "So?" Taka's hold unto him tightened.

"I'm... I'm scared."

If not for the raw feelings Taka had when he said it, Takeru would have face palmed. "You've been together for quite some time now, what makes you scared?"

"I don't know. Maybe the idea? I dont really put much thinking into it when he popped out the question so I said yes but now, it totally sink in. Fuck Takeru, I'm getting married!"

"Yeah, in few weeks."

"It's really scary," Takeru chuckles to that.

"Just one question,"

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah,"

“So? If you really love him, there's nothing scary about tying the knots with someone you really love and spend the rest of your life with them, yeah?"

Taka sighed before saying, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Is that it?" Taka nodded so he nodded in understanding too, "But you know what makes you really scared?"

"What?"

"You're just scared that Toru can have his way now with your ass,"

"Fuck you," they both laughed at that. Though Taka was thinking maybe that's one thing too. They still never had sex before, only kisses, usual touches and nothing more. But that doesn't mean he's not willing to try. Isn't he? After all, they'll be going to be husbands.

"And I say, just cross the bridge when you get there or I can send you an unlimited supply of lube and condom." Taka pinched his nipple then as a retort. "Aww, that hurts!" As he rubbed the abuse part and pouted at the man.

Taka goes silent for a moment after that if not for his finger that still drawing circles against his chest he would think that the man already falls asleep. "Thank you," he said afterwards.

"You don't have to mention it. But,"

"But what?"

"Hm, I'm just thinking. You'll be a married man soon so you can't just barge into my house, sleep with me in my bed and hugged me like this. That would be awful. Toru will castrate you if he sees you with another man."

"What?"

"So let's start now," as he untangled himself from Taka, moved away and put a pillow in between them.

"What the hell?"

Taka glared at him, like he always does when hes mad. "Taka,"

"Come back here or I'll castrate you myself."

"What I'm trying to say is that..."

"Satoh, don't make me repeat myself."

"Argh! Taka, you don't get the point,"

"What if I make my point now?" as he rise up. Takeru can only groaned in complain and frustration as he move the pillow away and move back into his spot. Taka immediately assumed his chest as pillow, mumbling something before his breathing evened out as he sleeps. He can only sigh and followed Taka into the dreamland.

  
====================

  
Three weeks later.

An hour before the wedding, almost all the expected guests were already in the venue. Both the grooms family were already there, checking for the last minute changes if anything, checking the whole preparations and everything.

Taka was already there too. They already talked about it and rehearsed on this many times. Taka will be the first one to walk in and will wait for Toru at the center before both of them can walk down the aisle up to the Priest that will initiate the wedding.

"Hey,"

Taka immediately turned around and smile as he saw Shohei. "Hey,"

"Nervous?"

"Tell me who wouldnt be?" Shohei grabs him gently by his collar and fix his bowtie and straightened his tuxedo.

Shohei smiles at him while nodding, "Just be yourself, it's your wedding and no one will care if you messed up your speech or what."

Taka smiles at the man. Both Shohei and Takeru was like a brother to him but it was more of Shohei's thing than Takeru and he's very thankful that the two men will be their best mans. He couldn't ask for more really, but speaking of the other man, Takeru's late.

He said that he'll be there, he just needed to fixed something at the studio as he'll be gone for the whole day. Besides, Takeru promised to be there so Taka can hold on to that since the man hasn't broken any promises to him yet.

It was 20 minutes before the wedding when both of them were being called into Toru's Hotel room. Taka can't explain what he is feeling at the moment especially when they walks into the room and he did not found Toru in there. Toru's mom was crying in his father's shoulder and his brothers on the phone talking to who cares, they were all there, and something in his gut tells him that something happens and he wouldn't like it.

"Whats happening?"

"Son please, settle down." He heard his father told him and settle him down into one of the couches.

Toru's mom immediately was on his side, grasps his hand and squeezes it gently before she speaks, "Taka, I'm so sorry,"

"What? I don't understand. What are you saying sorry for?" he looks at all the occupants in the room. There's Haruma, Shohei, his two brothers, his mom to his father and then to Toru's mother. "Tell me what happen? Is something happen to him? Where is he?"

"He's not coming,"

It was dropped like a bomb in Hiroshima, no one prepared him for it. He froze in his chair and just stared at Haruma who dropped the news. "What do you mean hes not coming?"

Haruma handed him then the small white paper, folded into two, "He left it here with the rings and his..."

"He left," he said. "Wow! Of all the time that he had the chance, he chose to leave when we're almost there. Fucking bastard!" as he crumpled the paper into his hand.

"Breaking news: One OK Rock's Frontman was being stood up on his wedding by the lead guitarist. How was that headline tomorrow?" sarcastically, Hiro chuckles at that.

"This will be the talk of the decade for sure." Her mom seconded.

Taka can only dip his head into his palms. He doesn't know what to do. If Toru didnt want to do this he shouldn't have asks him at the first place. They have all of these planned. Why now? Why did he? He doesn't understand anything.

"Not unless the wedding will still goes on," Haruma speaks and every head was turned to him in unison.

"What the fuck are you trying to say?" Ryota asks as he too raised his eyebrows to the man.

Taka laughs at that, "What do you want Haruma? I marry myself? Wow! Thats a brilliant idea,"

"No,"

"Then who?" they asks in unison, almost frustrated.

"Who else? The man who can take a bullet for you, the man who can save you from this distress? Ta-Ke-Ru, ring a bell?"

"What the fuck?"

"Taka look, you'll get marry now and then you can divorce six months later. It's just a patched up, a band aid if you could ask me."

"I love that idea. Takeru will surely do that," Hiro and Haruma high fived.

Taka stands up and exasperatedly yelled at the two, "No! We can't just do this to him!"

"Not when we can get his permission to do this."

"Haruma's right son. I'm sure Takeru will not mind this."

"But dad,"

"This is the best and perfect idea. Think about it,"

Taka can only shook his head because yeah, it might be the best idea but he can't just do this to the man he considers special in every way, whom he respected, whom he promised not to hurt in every possible way. To the man he called his closest friend. As he sinks into the floor, he surrenders his will to the evil doer who he called his family and friends.

  
=============

  
Takeru immediately fixed his hair, tied it up in a messy bun, some of the strands lose but he doesn't care anymore and then had a peek of himself in the whole body mirror at the hotels bathroom. Its five minutes, he still have time. He just has to run into the reception area and he'll make it.

After he makes sure that hes fine, he walks out of the bathroom and located the function hall. Good thing its easy to locate with the hotel floor map that was given to them with the invitation. Easy pissy. He once more fixed his suit and tie before opening the door to the function hall.

Upon opening, he was then being dragged by Harauma through his arms and both of them walks down the aisle up to the center where he can see Taka was already standing with Hiro? Oh, what is this change of plan? He thought it was Shohei and him will be the best mans He smiles at him and bowed a little to say sorry for being late. They walk faster then.

When they reach Taka and Hiro, they all walks up to the makeshift altar where the Priest was waiting for them.

"Wheres Toru?" he whispers when they are all standing now in front of the Priest but no one answers him.

"Family and friends of both of these two men, we all gathered here to witness the tying of knots of these two. A unison that permitted by the goddess Amaterasu, "

Everything blurred out then, every noise, every scene and everything he hears was Taka's chant of sorry and string of curses. Like everything faded out. What the hell was happening here? He feels Taka grasps his hand squeezes it when he looks at him and then looks down.

"Mr. Satoh?"

He immediately turned into the Priest that was now raising his eyebrows to him in question. Okay. This must be a fucked up dream or nightmare perhaps so he just have to wake up, suit up and walks into Taka and Toru's wedding as he promised. Yeah? Easy pissy.

He grabbed his hand from Taka's hold and pinched his cheek, hard. Fuck it hurts. So he raised his eyebrows to the three men and the Priest in front for an answer.

"Mr. Satoh, I repeat, do you take Mr. Moriuchi as your husband, through richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, in bad times and good times..."

He saw Taka sighed in defeat. Bit his bottom lip and then looks away. He knows that look and then to the two men who didn't even looking back at him. They had one hell of an explanation for this one and he'll make sure to get it.

"I do," before the Priest can even repeat the question for god knows how many times. The three released the air they're holding. He'll get the end of this.

  
==============

He woke up feeling a complete shit and the aching of his whole body from the rehearsals yesterday did not help his situation at all. He stands up and made a beeline to the bathroom. When he emerges from the bathroom there are already five pairs of eyes looking at him. Yes five because the sixth was still sleeping after he knocked himself last night by drowning himself with the shots after shots of tequila like a camel after it found an oasis.

"Takeru," Shohei was the first to greet him. He didn't give him even a nod or his usual greetings to the man when they gotten a chance to meet in the morning.

He leaned against the bathroom's door frame. "Explain, now." As he looks at everyone in the room. He played with the ring in his finger that surprisingly fit into his finger because he's fucking sure that he and Toru doesn't have the same ring finger size.

Its just them now. Toru's family left after the ceremony while Taka's parents and his brother Tomohiro left after the reception.

"Were sorry. Its a desperate plan to make and we're sorry." Haruma was the one to start the explaining.

"I dont get it."

"Toru left. Everyone wasn't expecting it and you know how it is with the media, right? You don't want Taka to suffer the bang, arent you?"

"Haruma dont,"

"Shohei come on, we don't want either. Aren't we?"

"And you used that leverage to use me because you fucking know that I can't. What the hell Haruma?" he wanted to punch him as in square in the jaw or in his face hard and let it bruised so he can have a full reminder how he hates him at this very moment.

Haruma hands up, "Alright, I'm sorry. I thought that was the best idea to save Taka's reputation from all the comebacks and, yeah, I'm sorry."

"Where's Toru?"

"He left with just a note saying he can't marry Taka because he's not ready yet," Shohei was the one to answer him.

Takeru snickers at that, "Not ready his ass."

"Look, uhm, we thought that you know, after six months you can file for divorce and both of you will be free from this." The rest of the group nodded to that.

"Leave, I wanna sleep." Takeru just said and walks into the bed where Taka was still sleeping, get underneath the duvet and cover himself with it fully like a cocoon.

He heard the door opens and closed, thats when he released the air he was holding. He emerges from his cocoon and just stares at the ceiling of the hotel room. What should he do next? In just less than twenty-four hour his life changes drastically. He looks at the man beside him. Probably when he wakes up, he'll kick him out of the bed or he'll leave without a word.

He reaches for his face and touches his nose with his index finger, "Tell me again why were friends? Because maybe that would give me an idea why I let this all happens."

When no one answers him, he just sighed in defeat. Within a day he expects that his manager will call him, scold him for good minute and then will tell him what to do or tell him to fuck off because he hates him for doing this. And the worst, he'll cut him off and his career will be over.

Just like that. The career he worked so hard for ten years was crushed in just few hours just for this man he called his closest friend. Its game over for him. After six months he can already see himself back in Saitama, rot in his mother's house or in his grandma's house doing house chores, laundry and everything. What a nice way to turn his life into.

On the other hand, he can have now the time to manage his small coffee shop in Shibuya or help his sister in her bakeshop, learn to bake cakes and pastries or he can go back to school. It's not yet too late. Isn't it? Yeah, maybe he'll do that but for now, he needs sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The news about their wedding created a big bang in the entertainment industry. Takeru and Taka becomes busy with the left and right interviews and all, good thing they have a great PR team to make it through every one of it and not to mention how Takeru and Taka’s always been coordinated even before like they can almost read each other’s mind. The chemistry and all was always there as his and Taka’s manager quoted it. No one ever mention about Toru’s disappearance and how they end up marrying each other instead. If someone brought it up out of nowhere, Takeru was already drilled on how to divert the topic, so they can always make it through in one piece.

But every time it brought out, it will leave Taka in a sinister mood like, when they goes home he won’t talk, just lock himself in his room or drown himself in liquor and the next day, it’s like nothing happens yesterday. And now, they are not only the actor and top band’s front man but also tagged as the best ‘couple’ of the year too.

As planned, they both move in together in the new house the management gifted to them both. Yeah, the truth was when they heard the news that they get married, instead of the good minute scolding Takeru expected and the end of his career, they all congratulated them and bought a house for them both to move in and so they can start their ‘family’ as his manager quoted it.

The house was a two story townhouse in the residential lot in Shibuya, not too far from the studio and the Amuse building which is really great. They don’t have to drive hours and hours to get to work except maybe when needed.

It has four bedrooms— Takeru raised an eyebrow to that because who would need lots of bedrooms, really? — three upstairs and one downstairs that was quickly turned into Taka’s mini studio where he stocks all his instruments and everything about his work, a spacious living room, a nice kitchen, a small library, a grand backyard with a pool and nice and cosy bedrooms. Over-all, it’s very nice house that they will be their home for another six months.

They still doesn’t talk about it yet, the six months quota they have and Takeru don’t have a heart to start talking about it especially now that Taka settles down already, far from the few days after the wedding that he seems lost in his thoughts. Now, he can talk about work, where he’s going and even what he eats at the studio. Casual talk like they’re not friends, like they’re just acquaintances.

Still, they doesn’t have news about Toru.

“Want to eat out?” Takeru started. Taka’s in front of the TV in the living room, remote in hand, changing the channel every second. “I don’t feel like cooking,” he added as he leaned against the door frame of the kitchen’s entrance.

“Just order then,” he mumbles.

“Uhm, change of scenery?”

Taka turned off the TV and stand up, “I’m not in the mood to eat,”

Takeru just sighed in defeat. It’s always like this. When they’re in front of the media they’re as perfect as they can be but when they’re home, it feels like they don’t know each other, feels like they’re stranger once again.

“Taka can we talk?” when he can’t take this anymore, this cold shoulder, this cold something going on in between them. “You can tell me what’s wrong, yeah?”

“I’m fine,”

“I’m not asking if you’re fine or what because it’s absolutely obvious that you’re not,”

“Then what do you want?” Takeru did not expect the raise in his tone. Taka sighed and looks away.

“Taka,” he tried again, slower this time, gentle as he can, “What’s wrong? Ever since we move in, you don’t talk to me anymore. Don’t you want me here? Because I can go back to my house if you want, just tell me,”

That had him snaps him out of his thoughts then, “I don’t know,” he said as he slumps into the stair case, face in his palm. “Honestly, I want to be a husband to you because damn, I marry you for whatever the reason was but I don’t know. Every time I saw you, all I can ever think was how fucked up my life was and how I dragged you into this mess and then I’m just thinking how would you tell it to me, how would you blame me for all of this. Supposed to be you are going to ask Tao out, supposed to be it’s her that you should be asking out to eat dinner with instead of me,”

So there it is. He sits beside him then and hugged him sideways. A bit forceful because he knows Taka, “One, we don’t know yet if she’s going to say yes because maybe she already got a boyfriend or she’s seeing someone already, that was just the plan. Two, who told you that I was going to blame you for everything, huh? And three, damn Taka we’ve been like friends for almost a decade now and you’re still thinking differently about me,” he sighed and face palm, “What if I wanna be a husband to you too, like make the most of the time that we have?”

That had Taka look at him straight, “You want that?”

He nodded, “Yeah,”

“Okay, this is when things get weird,”

“Huh?”

“Nothing.” Taka stands up and dragged him into the kitchen, “I’ll cook for us,” he said.

Takeru didn’t say anything then, just watched Taka as he works in their kitchen, take note, for the first time. All Takeru can do is smile at every clumsy thing Taka did like spill the salt in the sink, slices the vegetable differently or even putting sugar in the curry instead of the salt because he said it’s the color that totally deceived him. It’s fine, they’re talking now and Takeru couldn’t ask for more.

  
==============

  
“So, how are you two holding up?” Haruma asks. Takeru’s in the kitchen cooking something with Shohei. The whole gang decided to hang out in their house. It’s Friday, so everyone was off duty until Sunday.

“Fine,”

Ryu wiggles his eyebrows to Taka then, “Fine like?” teasing.

“Have you had sex already?” Dori asks casually while popping popcorns into his mouth.

That was the time too when Taka sipped his drink and the liquid decided to run into the wrong pipe as he choked on it.

“Oh sorry, is that confidential?” added Dori while Taka was wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, glaring daggers into the actor’s direction.

“Dori,” Keisuke reprimanded him.

“What? There’s nothing wrong about that, people, they’re married. Unless you don’t know that married people have sex and all the things couple do?” he continues.

Kento throw him a throw pillow then, “But that doesn’t mean they needed to tell you about it, dimwit,”

“I’m just asking a normal question.”

"Which is not normal at all," Kento replied.

While they’re on it, Taka slips out of their sights and find refuge in the kitchen where Takeru and Shohei was. “Can you help me?” he asks Takeru, cutting the two of their topic about the coffee shop Takeru owns.

“About what?”

“Kill Dori and hide his body, let’s make it like it’s an accident,” he said. Takeru blinks a few times before getting it and laughs.

“What did he do?”

“Asking normal question,”

“So what’s wrong with it?”

“Normal, like asking someone if you had sex was normal. Define normal.” Both Shohei and Takeru laughed at that.

“Just never mind him. You know how chatty he is when he got drink in his hand.” Takeru just said.

“So you didn’t do it still? It’s like four months in your marriage.” That’s Shohei, sipping his drink casually.

“Can we kill him too?” Takeru whispers into Taka’s ear. Taka giggled at that then nodded.

“I heard you two,” Shohei just shook his head and rolled his eyes to the two before waving his bottle and walks out of the kitchen.

Takeru and Taka just laughs at that.

“You go join them. I’ll just wait for it.” he nudges Taka to follow Shohei.

“Nah, I want here,” as he settles into the kitchen stool, beside Takeru. “They’ll just ask me things I don’t wanna talk about,”

Takeru just nodded. Even he doesn’t want to be asks question like that. It’s not because they haven’t done that but it’s sort of private thing and not something that needed to be shared out.

Besides, if Taka would want to do it, it would be with someone he loves like Toru and not some substitute husband like him, isn’t it? It would be more special, intimate.

“Takeru?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m asking if you want to go somewhere tomorrow,”

“Uh, uhm, I have dubbing tomorrow morning. I don’t know if I can be free until the afternoon.” Taka nodded, “Do you have plans?”

“Uh no, maybe I’ll just rot out in the studio tomorrow,”

“Maybe on Sunday, we could go out.” Taka just nodded and mumbles an okay.

  
========

It was three in the morning when everyone decided it’s enough already and started heading home. The two were left to pick up the garbage and clean the house.

“I’m dead.” After they cleaned the table and started heading upstairs.

“Yeah me too,” Takeru agreed.

Taka was the first to reach his room as it was the first one from the stairs and Takeru’s at the end of the hallway.

“Good night,” Takeru said as he passed him by his door.

“I don’t have good night kiss?” that was meant to be a joke but when Takeru turned around and stopped in front of him, Taka got a mini heart attack but the disturbing part was that he’s anticipating it?

Takeru raise his two fingers and kissed it before putting it in Taka’s forehead. “That, your goodnight kiss,” he said as he grinned to him.

  
Taka pouted and stomp his foot like a kid, “That’s not even a kiss,” he complained.

“Eh?”

“I want a kiss,” he repeated.

Takeru stood frozen because even in his drunken state he can perfectly feel his face heated up. Taka wants a kiss, what the hell was that even mean?

When Takeru did not move, Taka grabbed him through his nape and kissed him. Just the press of their lips at first, then he grasps in surprise and Taka got the chance to introduce their tongues together then. Taka even bit his bottom lip when they separated for air.

“That Mr. Satoh is a kiss,” he smirks at him before stepping away from the man and closing his door to the unmoving Takeru.

Takeru can only glare at the door for a good minute because, what the fuck was that? He sighed in defeat then before walking out and into his room, closing the door so gently before diving into his bed. The thought of Taka’s lips was still at the back of his mind before he succumbs to sleep.

============

  
When he woke up, Taka was already in the kitchen, cooking something. It was still early than he planned to wake up. Good thing the studio cancels the dubbing in the morning and will just resume the next day or else he’ll be doomed.

Taka saw him first before he can even make a noise, “Hey, morning. Settle down, it won’t take long.” He’s transferring the food from the pan into the plates in the kitchen island when Takeru walks towards him, grab him through his nape and slams their mouth together in a chaste kiss.

“Morning,” Takeru said then before sitting down in one of the kitchen island stool. “What?” when he realizes that Taka doesn’t move still.

“What did you just do?”

“Kiss you,” nonchalantly, he said.

“Yeah, I know that it was a kiss but why?”

“That Mr. Moriuchi is a morning kiss.” He said while picking up his chopsticks. “Thank you for the meal,” and started eating. “Don’t you have work today?”

Taka just shook his head no, “Cancelled. Ryota’s wife arrived earlier, he asks for a day off,” Takeru nodded then.

They eat in silence. Silence except Taka’s inside didn’t know the word. It’s not in his vocabulary because right now he’s been thinking about the kiss of all the things. How Takeru’s lips we’re in fact soft and sweet to taste. Damn! He shouldn’t think about it but, is it really wrong to think of that if it’s your husband’s?

“Taka,”

Startled, “Yeah?”

“You’re thinking out loud,”

His face heated with that, fuck. “It’s your fault,”

Takeru look up to him and raise his eyebrows, “Why is it my fault?”

“You kiss me,” he gritted out.

“You kiss me too. I’m just returning the favour.” He shrugged his shoulder then. “And I realize that it’s never wrong to begin with, isn’t it?”

Technically, it isn’t. They’re married. But is he ready for this? What if Takeru will leave him too? What if—

He was startled when Takeru grasps his hand and squeezes it, “Remember my vow to you?”

Taka thinks at first and then nodded, “You’ll never leave me unless I’ll ask you to.” Takeru nodded. He nodded in understanding too. As they eat in silence again.

So they kiss, in the morning, in the afternoon, when they meet each other along the hallway of the Amuse building when they think no one was watching or when Takeru picks up Taka at the studio, in the evening before sleeping, when someone needed to go away or out of the house. They kiss until it became their usual routine that even their friends thinks it’s normal already.

“Hey,” Taka turned to him, glance and then back into the television. They’re currently watching the Kimi no Wa— Taka’s insistence to watched it because he said that Tomoya cried because of this— and he doesn’t have a heart to stop him.

“What?”

“You’re too far,” he said. Taka pause the movie then and turned to Takeru fully. “Just like Mitsuha, we’re like living in the different timeline. I can hear you but I can’t touch you.”

Taka smiles at that. Ever since they started kissing, Takeru becomes clingy in a way that had Taka’s heart can’t do anything but to plop in happiness and the butterflies in his stomach was a mess.

He crawled into his space then, “How close do you want,”

“Closer,”

So Taka moved more into his side. Their hips were touching, “Like this?”

“Hmm, a little more,”

Taka bit his bottom lip to that as an idea comes up into his mind. He stood up that had Takeru’s eyebrows raised in question then sit into Taekru’s lap, wiggled a little and settles down. His back was plastered against Takeru’s chest as he pressed their bodies together.

“Much better?” he asks him and laughs as Takeru just groaned and pouted.

“You’re heavy,” he gritted out fakely that had Taka laughing so hard.

“You want it, don’t you?”

“Nah, I realize now that it’s a bad idea.” Taka laughs again. He stands up again and sit back, this time fronting Takeru. His legs were wrapped around the man, their fronts pressed together. That given him the clear view of his husband’s face, eyes, nose, oh those goddamn sexy lips. He traces it with his finger then before leaning down and capture it with his.

The kiss was slow, like a slow dance, trying to go with the rhythm until they found their beat and slow dance becomes upbeat, more intense like hungry kisses at the dark alley then becomes slow again, like tasting a new wine, trying to get the taste into their tongues and ended it with a sweet chaste kiss, Takeru’s own brand kiss. They ended it before they can’t stop it because that would be a problem and a pain to solve all on your own.

“It’s six months,” Taka utters then, killing both of their arousals effectively. This is the topic they’ve been tiptoeing around for few days now and now, it needed to be cleared out.

“Yeah, in two weeks,” Takeru agreed, “So what’s the plan?”

Taka shrugged at that. “Don’t know,”

Silence. He can almost hear Takeru’s gear shifting and working, thinking something he cannot quite decipher.

“Let’s cross the bridge when we get there?” Takeru said. Taka nodded. “And let’s sleep already, it’s late. You have interview in the morning, yeah?” Taka nodded again. “Want me to carry you to your room?” Takeru grinned at him as he was still wrapped around the man.

He shook his head. Takeru nodded as he untangled himself from the man and stands up. They switched off everything downstairs first before ascending upstairs.  
“Good night,” he said when they reach his door.

“Good night,” he was expecting a kiss, a torrid one like he always given him if not a chaste kiss from the man but he was just given a forehead kiss and a tap into his nose before the man disappears into his own room.

He just shrugged then and closes his door.

========

Takeru dived into his bed and sigh. Taka didn’t tell him still, didn’t tell him about Toru, that they’ve been seeing each other for days now. He knows because Tomoya told him. Toru’s back few days ago to resume to his work as what Tomoya said, of course, the band can’t resume their pending shows and concerts if their lead guitarist was missing.

And Toru and Taka’s been working a lot alone together since then. Tomoya did not disclose the details about it but he knows what was happening behind closed doors involving the two but he didn’t want to think about it, it’s wrong, in any sense it’s wrong to assume because he didn’t see it.

He didn’t know how it works with them but one thing that he’s sure of. That’s why Taka mention about the ‘six months’ because he wanted to leave already. Wanted to end everything between them, isn’t it? Untie this knots that they have. Maybe give Toru a chance, a second chance which is not really surprising knowing how Taka loves Toru. For sure he already had forgiven him if he can work with him already that fast.

But how about him? Is this how it will end between them? Is he really going to just wait until Taka popped out those devastating sentences that will end everything that they have? Did he have the right to tell him to stay then when at the first place he was just a substitute?

Another sigh escapes from him as he settles himself underneath the duvet and stares at the ceiling like it had all the answers to all his questions. His heart was squeezed painfully inside but he can only sigh. Let’s cross the bridge when we get there, but is he willing to cross that bridge when he knows that at the end he will lose him forever?

He can only hope that he’ll get through it unscratched, or if he’s unfortunate enough, maybe a little bruised but hopefully not a fatal one because he don’t know what to do if that happens.

At the end, he sleeps only for two hours and he needed to wake up still and rise up to cook for his husband’s breakfast. So before he can even think, he’s in the kitchen cooking Taka’s breakfast.  
He’s transferring the food into the plate when Taka emerges into the kitchen, all smiles and in his all black glory except for his tee shirt which is white for a change.

“Good morning,”

He just nodded to him, “Sit,” he just said and proceeded to make a cup of coffee for the man then serves it to him. “Do you want me to give you a ride? I’m heading to the supermarket,”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll drive.” He just said and proceeded to eat. Takeru just nodded to that and eat in silence then. “Don’t you have work today?”

“No,”

“You told me last time that you still have dubbing to do at the studio, how was it? Cancelled?”

“We already finished it the other day. I’m free now until Thursday, so I’m gonna go do the grocery, do the laundry and the cleaning.” He smiles at him then when he raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

“Okay,” then he said, shrugging his shoulder to him.

He watched as Taka pulled out from the garage and into the road then speed up and disappear into the distance. He too needed to work.

He started cleaning then from upstairs, pulling all the used pillow cases, curtains, sheets and changed it into new one starting from his own room and into Taka’s.

His heart squeezed painfully again against his ribcage when he saw what had fallen when he pulled the bed sheet from it’s confined. It was their wedding ring. How long that he’s not wearing it? How long it was left in here every time he goes out? He took the ring and put it in his pants pocket. If he doesn’t like to wear it anymore, it’s okay. He can keep it instead.

The day goes on like nothing happened. He goes to the grocery to buy their weeks supply after cleaning and folded the laundry. He found Toru’s shirt in Taka’s laundry and he just closes his eyes to that and sighed. Really, what else he can do?

He’s picking up things for their fridge when he saw some familiar faces in the grocery store. And it’s not some familiar face because it’s Taka and of course, who else? They’re happy chatting with each other while picking up groceries too. Takeru turned around then and headed out the different direction of the grocery aisle. Quickly picks everything he needed and headed to the register, paid for his grocery and in an instant he goes home.

As if on autopilot, he fix all the groceries and stocks it in the cupboards or fridge or anywhere it needed to be. He even changes all the toiletries in his and Taka’s bathroom without as much as thinking.  
He badly needed to talk to someone but he didn’t know who else he can talk about it anymore. For sure all his friends will just tell him that they already told him and reminded him that what he and Taka had was just a temporary, a band aid, a patched up. Well, he fucked up big time because yes, he’s falling for him, harder than he let himself feels.


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks passed without anything bizarre happened. Takeru was back in shooting few scenes and then rehearsals and then the dubbing. And for the past few days, he makes sure that when he goes home, Taka’s either sleeping already or he was gone to anywhere with him, or that they won’t have chance to talk because he’s already sleeping on his feet. And when the morning comes, he makes sure that Taka was already out of the gate before he rises up and starts his life.

He also avoided everyone, like literally everyone in the gang. It’s not like he wanted to but he needed to think, to fix himself first or he’ll start talking nonsense.  
He knows that sooner or later it will come but at least, he wanted to prepare himself first before it will come, yeah? He needed to if he wanted to save at least the friendship that they have.

He also started returning few of his things to his old house that good thing he doesn’t sell yet. In due time, he’ll packed everything and can go without problem smoothly.

He just transferred all the boxes he prepared last night into his car and was having a break at the moment. He already almost cleared all his things, only the few clothes and shoes in his bedroom were left. Taka was out earlier and he doesn’t know where he goes. Probably with the band working with the new album or song or just with him, maybe catching up for their lost time together. So he knows it will be safe for him to take out all his things from the house without the other man catching or seeing him. Questions are the things, as much possible, he wanted to avoid at this very moment.

“You’re putting away your things,” startled, he almost drop the glass he was holding when Taka barge into the kitchen, his arms squared against his chest, brows knitted. He’s mad. “The other day it was your clothes and now even your memorabilia from the library and those books you collected were gone. Even Kouchiro and Pouchiro’s sleeping mats were all gone. What are you trying to do?”

Takeru opens his mouth to say something but came up emoty so he closes it like a fish of the water.

“And what are those boxes in your car? Huh? And don’t you think I’ll never notice how you avoided me like a plague for the past couple of days?”

Silence. That’s the only thing he can give to the other man right now. It should be obvious for him then that he doesn’t want to talk about it.

“Answer me!” Taka slams his hand against the kitchen island and startled him, a bit hard that Takeru’s worried he’s hurt. “Don’t just stand there!”

He tried to console the man, tried to step forward to see if he’s hurt, to see if his hand was fine but he can’t bring himself to step forward because for once, he reminded himself that he doesn’t have the right to. What he and Taka vowed that day was all temporary, a patched up that soon will end.

“Don’t just stand there, answer me or you want me to force you so you can answer me?” through gritted teeth. Taka curled his hand into fist like he wanted to punch something.

A sigh escapes from Takeru’s mouth then, “You’re getting back with Toru, aren’t you?” that had Taka stops in his track, “I’m just preparing my old house to come home to in case both of you decided to stay here which is better if you will ask me,”

“Wha— How—”

“I saw you the other day with him and last week too. You seem very happy together, that’s good that you’re reconciling,” he turned his back to him then, putting the glass into the sink and started washing it. “How long is it anyway? You never told me.”

“Takeru,”

“And I saw that you stop wearing the wedding ring too so I think it’s time? It’s over. Our six months will be over in few days anyway.”

Silence. Only the small tap-tap of water from the sink can be heard as Taka gathers his thought. Oh well, it’s time to face it because if it is not now then when?

“I’m sorry,”

“It’s okay, I understand.”

“No, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about him, about— it’s just too complicated. I mean, fuck, I’m so sorry.” He steps forward, towards him but Takeru moved one step away from him. Taka can only sigh in defeat. Watched every emotion Takeru can show, tried to decipher what the man has feeling about all of this behind his hair that was covering half of his face. He can read him like an open book then, but now he doesn’t know.

“It’s okay, really. I’m just thinking that you could’ve just told me, you know. I can understand. You love him of course you’ll choose to be with him. Of course you’ll be happy to give him every chance possible in this lifetime so you could be together again. But don’t you think I deserve a bit more of the truth, of a respect because you marry me or because I’m also your friend before this all happens?”

“Look I’m so sorry,”

Takeru nodded, “It’s okay. I’ve already forgiven you anyway before— It’s okay, really.” He nodded again like confirming to himself that it is really okay. 

“Please let me explain,” Taka steps forward again but Takeru stops him.

“No, it’s okay. You don’t have to explain really. You don’t have to because we both know that sooner or later it will come to this, that it will end. It’s my fault anyway to get it through me even if it shouldn’t— I shouldn’t.” he chuckles fakely, pained and Taka can hear his heart breaking at the sight.

“Takeru,”

“Please,” a broken huff escapes from his throat as his voice shaken, “Uhm, I’ll transfer all my things now all at once so Toru can move as soon as possible.”

That’s all and he left. Taka was left alone still standing at the center of the kitchen. He doesn’t even know what should he do right now, what to think. All he can think was, he messed up again, big time.

=======

Taka doesn’t have the chance to fix whatever mess he had with Takeru since the next day, they’re flying out of the country for a month long concert in the United Kingdom and they are set to stay until two to three months more for the other commitments they needed to attend to.  
Before they can even settle down after their concert, they are already flying out of the UK and into the South America to do another show, another concert.

“Are you okay?” after one of their interview, Toru had the chance to catch the frontman.

Taka just nodded to that and slumps into the couch, close his eyes and just wanted to catch some sleep before they are out again to do another interview or show or something.

“You’re not,” as he take the next chair from Taka’s, “You can talk to me, you know.”

“If it is obvious then stop asking.”

“Taka,”

“I’m fine or do I have a choice not to?” still his eyes were closed, “I need sleep, please. Can you leave me alone for a moment?”

“Okay, but we’ll be talking about this later. No buts,” he said before standing, leaned in and kissed Taka’s forehead before going out of the dressing.

_“How did you celebrate your wedding anniversary anyway? You’re too far from each other.” The interviewer asks._

_Taka wanted to avoid the question but it was already out so he just smiles and said, “Aw, it’s our secret. It’s kinda private.” But in truth, Taka wanted to walk out and go home. He’s feeling sick all of a sudden._

_Toru just tap his back in support and Ryota and Tomoya talks some nonsense then just to end the topic because they know how uncomfortable it was for him to talk about it as of the moment and sooner or later the whole world will know how he fucked up his marriage and his husband left him for good._

That was on repeat since it ended an hour or so. And he wanted to go home now, curled into his bed and sleeps all day without the care in the world. It’s one year. One year since the day Takeru saved him from the chaos his supposed marriage to the love of his life created. One year since he vowed not to hurt him, to care for him in sickness and in health, richer and poorer, through thick and thin and till death does part them but where is he now? Somewhere out of reach or he never reached out because he is afraid, afraid that he would be rejected, afraid that yes it was over. After all, it’s just six months, a contract that both of them knows.

After their engagement for the day, they all headed to their hotel rooms exhausted and already sleeping in their feet. Bid goodbyes to each other while their eyes were already closed and already leaning against their hotel room door.

“Good night,” Toru whispers into his ear, his hands in the small of his back and dragging him close to kiss his forehead.

Toru was heading to his own room when Taka called him. “Can we talk?”

Toru nodded. Maybe this is the talk he’s been waiting for since he came back. He knows that Taka had already forgiven him, already accepted him back despite of the horrible things he did to him, he did tell him so.

They entered Taka’s room and he settled at the edge of his bed while Taka peeled off his jacket, put it at the back of the couch and remove his shoes.

“So where do we start? I know you’ve been waiting for this.” Taka said.

He shrugged his shoulder, “I don’t know.”  
Taka sit at the couch’s head board and settle there, cross his legs and his arms squared against his chest. “Do you still love me?” that was unexpected and Toru can swallow hard at that.

“I do.” In a heartbeat, he knows that he still loves him. “And if you could give me another chance, I’d love to prove that to you over and over again,”

“I still love you too, you know.” The rawness of the feelings made Toru’s heart leap in joy and if he could, he would love to grab Taka this moment and kissed him till he’s out of breath but he needed to wait. Taka has something to say still. “I told you I already forgiven you and even in my dreams I couldn’t find the heart to get mad at you, really. Its love isn’t it? If not then I don’t know what it is.” He chuckles at that.

Toru nodded. He stands up then, walks the few distance from him to Taka and grabbed him through his nape, slams their mouths together. Damn, how much he missed it as he tangled his fingers into Taka’s hair. The first kiss in months is full of heat, of want, of lust. He bites at Taka’s lip, and the groan Taka lets out is something Toru feels in his bones. He slowly yet forcefully fucks into Taka’s mouth with his tongue. Taka’s hands curled against Toru’s side with his shirt in his hand, kissing Toru back in the same intensity.

When Toru’s hand travel underneath his shirt then that’s what had Taka snaps out of it as he pushed Toru hard but not too hard that he would end up on the floor but enough to just let him go. Toru’s eyebrows quickly quirk up in question because he damn sure Taka’s got a hell of explanation for it.

“I’m sorry,” Taka quickly utter as he walks around, back and forth in a circle in front of Toru, his hands tangled together and were against his nape, a string of curses was chant while he’s at it.

“Taka what’s wrong?” he’s more concerned about Taka now that he’s like this. “Please talk to me. Did I do something wrong?”

He looks at Toru then, eyebrows knitted together like any moment he’ll cry then shook his head, “Just leave me alone please, I— I’m so sorry.” He left him then and locked himself in the bathroom.

Toru can’t do anything then than to look at the closed door of the bathroom. He doesn’t know what’s going on in Taka’s head but he knows not to press it, he’ll just cause more damage than what he already did. So he left the room and headed to his own room then, still confused and came up empty handed after thinking for few more minutes after lying on his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

After six months out of the country, they are all coming home. Both Ryota and Tomoya were excited especially that Ryota’s wife Michelle was home with their daughter and he’s been excited to spend the rest of the whole month off with his family. Of course, who wouldn’t? And Tomoya too. He said that they will have a mini vacation to the Sapporo so his son can play in the sand. Toru planned to use this month long off to renovate his house and build another storage for his growing garbage he couldn’t let go yet. Well, who would when the said garbage he’s talking about was his old piano, drums and guitars? Such a rich kid, isn’t he?

While Taka got nothing to do instead he’ll just finished his unfinished songs that they could use for their next album and besides his mini studio needed to be cleaned with all the music sheets around and all the wires and instruments that was being scattered around needed to be kept.

They all bid goodbyes with each other at the airport and go in separate ways.

Taka sighed as he climbs in and settled at the back seat of the van that picks him up. It’s the van from the agency and the driver knows already where to take him so he just closes his eyes to nap. 

His brain playing back on the things happened from the day in UK and into the US and the messed they’ve done, the stupid pranks pulled by one of them, the shows, the screaming of the crowds, everything. Taka can’t seem to find some moment that they don’t have smiles on their faces except maybe for that one interview that soon forgotten after few shots in the bar.

And it’s really a good thing that he and Toru cleared up some issues they have and cleared up what’s between them. He’s happy about it, now they’re back to normal like messing with each other, hugs, cuddle in the couch when one of them was really tired of moving or the midnight to early in the morning talks they usually have and just talks about anything and everything they could talk about. They also make a song quite quickly. They find their rhythm almost quickly too and it’s a breath of fresh air.

He was shaken awake by his driver when they arrive. All his luggage were already at the porch just waiting for him. He thanks the driver and quickly headed to the house, inserted his keys and slowly picks up his luggage and put it inside.

The house was— it’s still the same from when he left. Everything inside was just the same like he didn’t left at all except for few things that were missing. Like the picture frame that was supposed to be at the cabinet near the window, the books that was filling up the bookshelf at the right side of the TV, the keys in the fish bowl at the entrance, the flowers in the flower vases and even the large wedding picture portray that was at the upper side fronting the couches were all gone. And the fact that no one meows at him when he enters or the soft ‘okairi’ he didn’t hear, he didn’t want to think about it but it all comes crushing at him all at the same time.

He walks to the kitchen, trying to imagine what the man could possibly be doing in front of the stoves where he can always find him in the morning when wakes up or in the afternoon when he comes home, either cooking or just cleaning the stove and/or every kitchen utensils. He’s a clean freak when it comes to those. He wanted everything in the kitchen where it supposed to be and so he can grabbed them easily when he needed it. Taka once told Toru about it in one of their many midnight to morning talks and he laughs at that because he can’t imagine Takeru doing that knowing the man cannot cook like a professional chef.

As he roamed around the house, his feet brings him to his mini-studio where the man would peek at him when it’s too late and he’s still in front of the mixer or in the piano or still holding his guitar and headphones still in his ears. He’ll chuckle then and instead of telling him to go to bed, he’ll just walk out and when he came back it’s with a hot coffee in his hand or anything that could help him through the night.

Oh, the living room where almost all their conversations took place. Where Taka always find the man asleep while waiting for him when he cannot go and pick Taka up from anywhere because he’s also busy. Where their last shared kiss took place before everything comes to an end. Oh fuck, he’s missing him so bad.

“Don’t let your doubts be the reason so you could not try,” he remembers Toru telling him those words. So yeah, he won’t.

So he grabs his house keys and car keys and drove to somewhere he knows where to find that one reason he’s feeling so damn sick at the moment. That one reason he’s feeling so lonely even though he’s already home.

 _“Taka,”_ It’s Haruma and he’s grumpy so maybe he just disturbed him of whatever he’s doing as of the moment then he heard some moaned and ‘fuck, faster’, oh okay so it’s really a bad idea but he needs him right now.

“Does Takeru change his number? I can’t get through him.” as fast as he can so his friend can resume whatever he’s doing.

_“No, maybe he’s just busy. He’s been rotting at the studio since last month with the staff,”_

“Oh okay, uhm, bye.” He sped up then. If he’s correct, Takeru’s still at the studio. It’s just nine in the evening so for sure he didn’t go home yet.

He immediately located the studio where the cast for the Rurouni Kenshin have their rehearsals. He heard someone was still inside so he slowly opens the heavy door of the studio and there he is, panting while clutching the wooden katana in his right hand with Kamiki who was also in the same state.

“Let’s call it a day? I’m bruised.” He heard Kamiki said as he walks into the direction of the bags piled at the side of the studio. “I’ll not be around tomorrow, got something to do with Kento, so you’ll be fine resting for a while?”

Takeru nodded who drops his wooden katana at the divan were the equipment for the rehearsals where being kept.

“I’ll go ahead,” another nod from the man whose back was now in them both.

Taka motions to Kamiki to keep quite when he saw him and his friend understood as he passed him after tapping his shoulder. Kamiki locks the door carefully on his way to give privacy to the couple.  
Taka stared at Takeru’s back for a good minute or two before he got the courage to step forward, small and slow step to not startle the man who was now massaging his own shoulder and stretching his neck. Taka reached the man’s shoulder first that had Takeru jerked and moved to turned around but Taka did not let him as he engulfed him in a hug, tightening his hold around his waist and leaning his chin against Takeru’s shoulder, that had Takeru unable to move then and a little sniff and he knows who his captor was.

Takeru’s heart raced erratically and he don’t know where to breathe, is it through his mouth or nose or just hold his breath, afraid that if he takes even a breath, Taka would be gone and everything was just part of a wicked dream and he’s going to wake up.  
But the dream doesn’t and never can compare how sweet Taka’s voice in reality as he whispered, “Hey,” into his ear. “I’m back,”

Takeru nodded. “I smell obnoxious,” he said, trying to ebb away the tension that was now building up. The last time they talk it ended in not so good note.

“Yeah, I can smell you from the distance,” Taka chuckles at that and let him go but did not moved away when Takeru picked up his thing from the floor instead he just watched him.

Now that he got a clear view of Takeru’s rare, damn the man can melt a glacier in hotness, like fucking hot. He just bite his bottom lip then to suppress a groan because damn he really got a sexy brain and fuck the man didn’t even help and just supplies all the image he needed. He rolled his eyes, probably he just needed to get laid.

“Uhm, I’ll just change.”

“Yeah, I’ll wait for you outside. Did you bring your car?”

“Yeah,”

“Oh, uhm, mine’s kinda broke on my way here.” He lied through gritted teeth and turned around, “I’ll just call the repair while I’m on it,” he said then goes out, almost run.

He then dialled Toru’s phone. It ringed twice or thrice before the other man picked up.

_“What? Missed me already?”_

“Who would miss a fucker like you?”

_“Hey, I thought I’m great.”_

“Yeah, great but still a fucker.”

_“Now I’m hanging up.”_

“No!” good thing no one is around or else he’ll look like an idiot for shouting, “I need your help.”

_“Oh ho ho, that’s why you call. No.”_

“Toru please, I’ll help you renovate your damn storage, just help me with this.”

 _“Promise?”_ Taka can almost hear the smirk at the end of that question mark.

“Pinky promise.” They both laugh at that.

_“What is it?”_

“I just need you to pick up my car real quick at the Amuse building in front of the studio 12 and bring it somewhere else. No, bring it to the repair shop.”

_“Is it broken? Do you have a ride home?”_

“No, I mean— it’s not really broken but I need it to be in the repair shop and yes I have a ride home.”

Toru seem thinking for a while before he said yes and that he’ll pick it up later. _“Oh okay. I don’t get it but okay, I’ll be there.”_

“Thanks dude,” He ended the call immediately in time before Takeru emerges from the building and into the parking where he was standing in front of his car.

“Does the repair already coming?” Takeru asks.

“Yeah on their way, uhm, let’s go?” Takeru nodded to that and lead Taka to his car, opens the door and they both climbs in.

They drove in silence and Taka’s been squirming in his seat and just wanted to talk but the man was having none of that as he just focuses his attention in the road.

“Do you want to grab something to eat?” they ask each other in unison. That had them both laughing.

“Yeah, I’m kinda starving.” Taka was the first to answer, “We don’t have time to grab lunch earlier before we take off.”

Takeru just nodded silently. He maneuvers the car until they’re heading to one of the restaurants they both love to eat. Taka just stares at Takeru and prays that hopefully, hopefully they can talk seriously after they eat.

  
=======

  
They both settled in a wooden bench near the empty park as Taka suggested as he was not ready to go home yet because it’s empty anyway. Takeru did not comment on that but he let Taka lead the way and few minutes later they’re at the empty park in the dead of the night.

“How was rehearsal?” Taka started.

“Fine,” a thrift reply from the man who seated at the end of the bench approximately one meter from where Taka was seated.

“We have talked,” he said, Takeru nodded in understanding, “Clear up some issues between us. He explains about the reason why he left that day but said he still loves me and he was just scared.” Breath, because he needed to for the next sentences he would utter, “He asks for a second chance and I give him another one,” Takeru nodded but Taka knows that he wanted to be out of here, wanted to go because he doesn’t want to hear the next words because if he’s in his shoes he too didn’t want to stay and hear all these bullshits, “I told him I will talk to you and—”

“It’s okay, I told you. You don’t have to do this, to explain these things, no need to.” It’s too soft, too gentle that if not for Taka’s good hearing he wouldn’t hear those words. “Just send me the papers then I’ll sign it.”

A defeated sigh escapes from his mouth as he stares at the man.


	5. Chapter 5

He look away from the man’s face because he don’t want to see how much he hurt him and instead his eyes caught something in Takeru’s finger, he’s playing with the ring— their wedding ring— and Taka wanted to cry, because how could he, how dare he hurt him when all he do was to be there for him. He swallows hard, swallows his tears and look away from the sight. It’s too painful to see.

He take in as much oxygen into his lungs so he can be able to open his mouth still despite the emotion that was rumbling inside of him, itching to come out. He’s not supposed to be a sappy like this, not supposed to cry in front of this man he called his closest friend and until this moment, his husband. But he can’t hide it anymore, he can’t control it anymore.

“You know what?” his voice broke at the end that had the other man’s attention. “You’re too far,”

Takeru stared at him like he suddenly grows another head, his eyebrows quirk up in question he don’t know if for what he said or because he’s crying like a teenage girl that gotten his first heart broken.

“You’re like Taki, I can hear your voice but I can’t touch you.” It’s the same exact word that Takeru told him the last time they talked. “And Mitsuha missed her Taki so much she can’t breathe,” –hiccups— he then open his palms to the man who just stared at it, “Can Mitsuha touch her Taki now?”

Takeru shook his head, “I’m not the Taki that you want,” a single bead of tear rolled out from Takeru’s eyes then down to the side of his cheek, “Though I want you to be my Mitsuha, you’re already someone else’s,”

He closes his palm then, takes his hand and nodded. He wipes his tears then with the sleeve of his shirt before saying, “Maybe, but you know who I am too?” Takeru just stared at him, “I am Taka, Takahiro Morita-Satoh, your fucking husband.” The dam was already broken as he pouted like a kid and he cannot contain it any longer so he lets it as he look at Takeru who didn’t know what to do at the moment as he just looks at him too, “And I missed my husband so much. Can I at least hold him?”

Takeru gasps because that was unexpected, “Taka,”

“Would you?”

“But,”

“Oh shut up! You didn’t get it do you?” 

“But you said you give him another chance, what do you want me to say?”

“Ah so this is my fault again? Argh!” frustrated. He stomps his feet on the ground like a child, “I want you to say that you will fight for me because you fucking love me, that’s what I want.”

“I— I don’t even know if I’m at that stage yet,” Takeru whispered.

“So you don’t want me?”

“Taka,”

“Takeru, I fucking hate you right now,” Takeru didn’t comment on that but stares at him. He cannot even read that look in his face right now, like he’s thinking and the same time confused or amuse or something.

Silence…

“You give him another chance, what for?”

He wipes his tears with the sleeve of his shirt, sniffles, “I— to be friends again, to rekindle that friendship that we had that we lost when we become boyfriends— ex now— and we’re really good at that because we already find our rhythm again.” Takeru nodded, “I told him that I’m already married and I don’t want to change it so we could have another shot at the marriage part.”

“You took off your ring,” quietly, Takeru mutters.

“It’s not our ring, it’s just the same but it’s not the ring you gave me in our wedding day.”

Confused, Takeru looks at him, no stares at him as if he grown another head suddenly, “What?”

He showed him his ring then, still in his finger, “It was the ring that Toru supposed to give me in our wedding. He brought the first pair when we’re in France but I want one too to keep so I brought another pair behind his back but I didn’t realize that it wasn’t the same ring sized until I’m at the venue and fortunately the second ring fitted to you.”

“Oh,” was what Takeru can only mutter because he doesn’t know what else he can say.

Taka breath then folded his hands together against his knee then leaned back. The night was cold and it’s already nipping at his bare arms. Unfortunately, he left his jacket at his car that probably was in the repair shop already.

Takeru moved towards him and enclosed him in his arms, covering him with his coat and Taka moaned as the warmed radiated from Takeru’s body also warmed him, not only his body but also his heart as he leaned his head in his shoulder.

“I miss you,” he mumbles against Takeru’s chest.

“I miss you too,” Takeru kissed the top of his head.

“Oh fuck! I have something to tell you,” he tried to moved but Takeru had him in tight grip.

“It’s too cold, just stay.” He said. So Taka stayed.

“Is it cheating if we, uhm, like kissed one time? It’s just one time I promise, it never happened again and it will never happen again.”

Takeru nodded at that, “Something happened between you two, something other than the kiss?” he quirk his eyebrows up, teasing.

“No, and if you’re concerned about my ass, it’s still virgin thank you very much.” They both laugh at that.

They fall into a comfortable silence then, just watching the wind playing with the falling leaves in front of them and silently listening to the creaking of the swings nearby.

“C’mon, let’s get your virgin ass outta here.” Takeru joked and Taka can only rolled his eyes yet the smile that was plastered in his face said how much he wanted to go home with him.

“Yeah, let’s go home?” he said, hopeful as he look into his husband's eyes.

Takeru looks at him, bite his bottom lip because damn how much he wanted that too, to go home with him. “Do you want me to?”

“I do, and it’s not a question you should ask babe. I’m taking you home,” he said then dragged Takeru out of the park and into the waiting car.

Taka can almost heard Takeru’s head gear working when he twined their fingers together. It has been six months, four days and nine hours since they last saw one another, their hearts skipping a beat as the electric thrill rush through them with just that simple touch. He bit his lip when his heart hammered doubled at the thoughts that come rushing and his brain supplies the image of his husband earlier in his working clothes and how sexy it really looks on him. 

Takeru squeeze his hand gently, running his thumb above Taka’s and that surely give Taka a shiver down to his spine that it has nothing to do with the cold night but something else as his heart leap from his chest and heat nearly soaking into his through his threadbare shirt. His heart refuses to still, beating rapidly in his chest.

He waited at the side of the car, leaning against the door frame when Takeru fished out the key from his pocket and needed to let go of Taka’s hand so Taka get the chance to square it against his chest.

“You haven’t kissed me yet,” he pouted. Takeru looks at him and that look in his face that says he’s really surprised. “You supposed to kiss me, right? I’m home and you should’ve said ‘okairi’,”

Takeru smiles at him then steps into his space, reach out, cupping his face in his hands then said, “Okairi,” as Taka leaned in to his touch. He leaned down and kiss Taka’s waiting lips, a simple touch of their lips at first until it grows into something more of what Taka want, biting gently and drawing needy whimpers and soft pleasure moans humming from Taka’s throat. Slowly, the nipping kisses are becoming more possessive and stinging, turning Taka’s pink lips a rosy red and Taka kissed him with the same fervor and wantonness, forgot where they are because damn, Taka missed his husband so much and he’ll get him, one way or another.

Then so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do understand that I am not good in writing. Just do not kill me for the grammar error and everything. As usual, all your comments, violent reaction and kudos are very much appreciated. All the love. Mwuah!


End file.
